


Алые мысли. О цвете волос и их обладателе

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Старый перевод фика Crimson Thoughts авторства AeryonSun. Автор свою страницу из сети, к сожалению, удалил.Переводчик, равно как и автор, не претендует на владение Weiss Kreuz/ Knight Hunters и всем, связанным с ними."Реплики курсивом в кавычках" - мысли Йоджи.





	Алые мысли. О цвете волос и их обладателе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shellar_Arranktur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellar_Arranktur/gifts).



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

 

 

\- Что ты сказал?!

\- А?

\- Что, черт побери, ты сейчас сказал?!

Йоджи изумленно посмотрел на стоящую на коленях женщину. " _И_ _чего_ _она_ _разоралась_ _? Чего_ _она_ _так_ _сердится_ _-то_ _? Черт, она еще красивее, когда злится"._

 

**Четыре часа назад**

Этим вечером Йоджи оделся – с его точки зрения – весьма скромно. Волосы небрежно стянуты в хвост на затылке, руки в карманах узких выцветших джинсов. Ему не хотелось снимать кого-либо. Ему хотелось просто напиться. Ночь была приятной  - из тех теплых ночей, хотя и с прохладным ветром - и он дошел до бара пешком, вместо того чтобы взять машину. Он ухмыльнулся, подходя к бару: ему не нравилась музыка, которую там играли, но зато круг посетителей был достаточно разнообразен. Он знал, что найдет кого-то, с кем можно будет болтать и пить. До потери пульса.

Когда Йоджи вошел в бар, его окутал запах сигарет и дешевого парфюма. Он прошел к длинной стойке вишневого дерева и попросил пива. Бармен слегка нахмурился – казалось, он бы предпочел смешать блондину коктейль. Йоджи забрал свое пиво и благодарно кивнул, облокотившись на стойку и вытянув длинные ноги. И именно в этот момент он увидел ее.

Он шла к бару и толпа, казалось, расступалась перед ней. Она была высокой и стройной, с красивыми карими глазами на женственном лице, с высокими скулами и полными, чувственными губами. Ее вьющиеся волосы цвета воронова крыла каскадом обрамляли лицо, рассыпаясь по плечам и высокой груди в шелковом синем топе. Красиво покачивая широкими бедрами при ходьбе, она подошла к бару, заказала выпивку и встала спиной к Йоджи.

Он не собирался никого снимать на ночь, но горько пожалел бы, упустив эту красавицу. Йоджи храбро обнял ее за талию, скользнув рукой под волосы, ниспадавшие до упругой попки. Женщина повернула голову, профиль был так же красив.

\- Боже, какие мы смелые, – хриплый голос отлично гармонировал с ее красотой.

\- Я не привык, чтобы женщина стояла ко мне спиной, - ухмыльнулся Йоджи, сильнее обнимая ее.

Она резко обернулась, волна волос хлестнула по телу Йоджи.

\- Всегда что-то случается впервые, - улыбнулась она, и Йоджи потерял голову, хотя у него мелькнула смутная мысль " _Вот что чувствуют женщины, когда он их очаровывает"_.

Она хихикнула и продолжила:

\- Однако мне нравятся сильные агрессивные мужчины, – она откинула голову и, прищурившись, внимательно посмотрела на него. – Ты меня заинтриговал. Хочешь посидеть и поболтать немного?

Йоджи улыбнулся и согласно кивнул, следуя за ней вглубь бара к столикам; он бы не улыбался так широко, если бы знал, что она не пыталась флиртовать или прикидываться застенчивой. Она действительно хотела поговорить и могла говорить часами! Йоджи потребовалось все его обаяние, чтобы уговорить новую знакомую уйти из бара с ним. Они дошли пешком до ее квартиры и перешли уже к прелюдии, как последовала эта вспышка гнева...

 

\- Йоджи, что ты имел в виду?

Она возвышалась над ним, и ее карие глаза потемнели от гнева. Йоджи наклонил голову. " _Как_ _же_ _, блин_ _, ее_ _зовут_ _... Сара_ _? Салли_ _? Стейси_ _?.. Да_ _, вот_ _оно_ _!"_

\- Послушай, Стейси... – начал Йоджи.

\- Господи! – вскричала женщина, подняв руки. – Меня зовут Милена! Или ты спишь абсолютно со всеми, и все имена для тебя сливаются в одно?! Сначала ты называешь меня Айей, теперь Стейси!

Йоджи видел летящую в его направлении ладонь и не пытался уклониться от пощечины. " _Чертова_ _Милена_ _. А_ _я_ _настолько_ _расслабился_ _. Погодите_ _... Айя_ _?!_  " Глаза Йоджи широко распахнулись. Быть не может!

\- Убирайся! – Милена попыталась выпихнуть Йоджи из постели. – Убирайся!

Йоджи примирительно поднял руки.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Мне очень жаль, правда.

\- Да черт с тобой! Просто уйди!

Йоджи подхватил рубашку и, надев брюки, покинул квартиру Милены.

 

Йоджи прошел весь путь до "Конеко" пешком, держа в руке помятую рубашку. _"Не может быть, чтобы я назвал имя Айи? И когда я успел?_ " Йоджи вспомнил, что Милена стояла на коленях во время первой вспышки гнева. Он откинул голову, нервно смеясь. " _Ну надо же, произнес его имя в момент оргазма."_ Смех резко прекратился. " _Черт бы все побрал!"_

 

Айя просидел за кухонным столом минут пятнадцать, прежде чем решил обратиться к полуодетому напарнику, в темноте шарящему по кухне.

\- Что случилось с твоей рубашкой?

Йоджи резко обернулся и схватился за раковину.

\- Блин, Айя! Ты чего сидишь здесь в темноте?!

\- Что случилось с твоей рубашкой?

\- Она в гостиной, на диване, - вздохнул Йоджи.

\- Хн.

\- Не тебе меня судить! – Йоджи обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Айи.

\- Не повезло с партнершей? – Айя ухмыльнулся в темноте.

\- Что?! Нет! То есть да... ну... – Йоджи сел и ощутимо стукнулся головой о стол. – Можно сказать и так.

Айя кивнул.

\- Чай?

\- Угу. – Йоджи поднял голову. – Да, конечно.

Айя молча поднялся и направился к чайнику, налил чай Йоджи и себе, поставил кружки на стол, и лишь затем спросил:

\- Что, не встал?

В его голосе скользнуло изумление.

Йоджи взял свою кружку и удивленно посмотрел на Айю.

\- Наоборот, стоял, как Токийская телебашня!

\- Некоторым нравится толщина, знаешь ли, - категорично ответил Айя.

Йоджи фыркнул.

\- Ну, это они так говорят. Еще ни одна не жаловалась.

\- Это потому что они знают, что больше тебя не увидят.

\- Айя, заткнись, а?

 

Айя неспешно пил чай. Он бы никогда не признал вслух, но ему нравились их с Йоджи отношения. Каким-то образом они стали друзьями, хотя Айя не заметил, как это произошло. Он знал лишь, что если Оми и Кена не было в помещении, то они с Йоджи разговаривали, и временами ему даже удавалось рассмешить Йоджи. На самом деле Айя с нетерпением ждал этого времени вдвоем и удивлялся, почему они не стали друзьями раньше, ведь им было хорошо.

Айя поднял глаза.

\- Ну так что произошло?

Йоджи пожал плечами.

\- Как ты и сказал, неудачный секс. Неудачная ночь, неудачное время.

\- Целая ночь не может быть такой уж неудачной. – Айя дождался, пока Йоджи не посмотрел на него тем самым "и дальше?" взглядом, и продолжил: - От тебя пахнет сексом.

Йоджи нахмурился.

\- И меня еще называют грубияном!

\- Хн, - Айя сделал очередной глоток чая.

 

Сегодня была их очередь открывать магазин и, хотя Йоджи так и не рассказал Айе о случившемся ночью, он был рад, что не ощущал неловкости в присутствии напарника. Они допили чай, сменили тему и поболтали немного на другую тему. Йоджи почувствовал себя значительно увереннее, поняв, что не испытывает ни малейшего возбуждения во время разговора, поэтому просто списал тот инцидент на обычную оговорку. Он произнес Айино имя только потому, что они были друзьями. Вот и все. Правда.

Йоджи занял свое обычное место за кассой и лениво гладил толстую рыжую кошку, ее мурлыкание действовало умиротворяюще. Над дверью прозвенел колокольчик, возвещая о покупателе. Йоджи поднял голову, ослепительно улыбаясь. Улыбка резко исчезла.

\- Блин, мир тесен! – Милена сняла солнцезащитные очки.

\- Привет, Милена, - голос Йоджи был непривычно сух, что заставило Айю на мгновение обеспокоено оторваться от цветочной композиции. Увидев женщину, Айя возвел глаза к потолку – скорее всего, одна из бывших любовниц Йоджи.

\- Обалдеть, ты помнишь мое имя! – она захлопала в ладоши, преувеличенно радуясь. – Тебе причитается печенька.

Йоджи ухмыльнулся.

\- Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? Букет или цветочная композиция?

\- Мне нужна композиция. У моей сестры скоро день рождения и я не смогу поздравить ее лично. Я знаю, что она любит "райских птичек", – она мило нахмурилась. – Сложно будет составить из них композицию?

Йоджи пожал плечами.

\- Я не разбираюсь в композициях. Спроси Айю, - Йоджи указал на молчащего рыжего прежде, чем до него дошло, что именно он сказал.

Милена увидела, как Йоджи поморщился, но проигнорировала это.

\- Айя мужчина?

Йоджи нахмурился.

\- Милена, пожалуйста...

\- Ты произнес имя мужчины во время секса? – ее голос был спокоен, но она даже не пыталась скрыть тот факт, что ей доставляет удовольствие намеренно задевать его.

Айя вопросительно поднял брови, но промолчал. Йоджи уселся на свое место и громко вздохнул, но тут вмешался Айя:

\- Когда вам нужна композиция?

Милена недовольно надулась, что ей не удалось задеть еще и рыжего, со словами "Забудьте" развернулась на каблуках и вылетела из "Конеко".

 

\- Эм.. Айя... -  Йоджи не знал, с чего начать.

Айя поднял руку.

\- Даже и не... То, что случилось, уже достаточно неловко.

Йоджи проигнорировал его.

\- На самом деле все было не так. Я имею в виду, я действительно сказал твое имя, но я не чувствовал к тебе чего-то. Я не хочу тебя или что-то в этом роде.

Айя вновь вернулся к композиции, старательно не глядя на Йоджи. Он чувствовал, как румянец заливает его щеки, и был рад, что Оми и Кена здесь нет.

Йоджи что-то говорил и говорил, а Айе вполне успешно удавалось его игнорировать, пока Йоджи не ляпнул то, что, наконец, заставило Айю ответить.

\- Да ты просто не в моем вкусе!

\- Почему? – Айя поднял голову, в фиолетовых глазах мелькнул огонь. – Потому что я мужчина или из-за моей внешности?

\- А? – Йоджи упер руку в бок. – Иногда ты несешь чушь. Ты красив.

Айя моргнул и уронил голову. Йоджи провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул:

\- Почему? Ты хотел бы быть в моем вкусе?

\- Речь не обо мне.

\- Ну-ну, - Йоджи тихо засмеялся. – Ты просто обижен.

Айя снова посмотрел на него.

\- Да.

Теперь и Йоджи оказался застигнутым врасплох. Ему пришлось основательно собраться с мыслями, прежде чем раскрыть рот:

\- Не надо. Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал – ты красив. Однако у тебя есть одна особенность, с которой пришлось бы иметь дело. Неважно, насколько ты потрясающ, я не занимаюсь сексом втроем, да еще с мужчиной – третьим!

Айя фыркнул.

\- А ты пробовал?

Глаза Йоджи широко распахнулись.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда не строй предположений, – и Айя вернулся к работе.

\- Так ты... – Йоджи поскреб в затылке.

\- А это меняет дело? Я же не в твоем вкусе.

Йоджи открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, потом передумал и промолчал. Он не хотел обидеть Айю. Йоджи действительно его уважал, но сейчас он просто был в замешательстве. Обиделся ли Айя, потому что он нечаянно проехался по его сексуальной ориентации или потому, что Йоджи не смог открыто признать свое влечение? Йоджи нахмурился. Его собственное влечение? Его не влекло к Айе, ему нравились женщины. Ему нравились грудь, и бедра, и все остальные женские прелести. Ему не нравилась плоская грудь, полное отсутствие задницы, и совершенно определенно ему не нравился член. Почему-то. Хотя его мозг умолял переменить мнение и был готов сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть, чтобы это произошло. Йоджи вздохнул, может, он как-то... его мозг, должно быть, позаимствовал эти мысли откуда-то. Так? Так. Решено, Йоджи будет мыслить шире и попытается выяснить, почему его подсознание так неожиданно зациклилось на Айе.

Прошло два дня с тех пор, как Милена заявилась в магазин и испортила такой замечательный день. Айя вернулся к своему обычному замкнутому состоянию и отказывался общаться с Йоджи, как они общались раньше. Даже сейчас, когда они обедали вместе, Айя вел себя настолько тихо, что если бы Йоджи не видел алое пятно волос краем глаза, то решил бы, что он обедает один. Йоджи вздохнул и встал, Айя наблюдал, как он идет к мусорке и выкидывает обед. Айя заворчал - Йоджи даже не притронулся к сэндвичу. Айя смотрел, как он уходит, но молчал. Не то чтобы он не хотел что-то сказать, он просто не знал. как.

 

Айя не представлял, как ему теперь общаться с Йоджи. Когда он услышал слова Милены, он решил, что это просто смешно, поэтому проигнорировал их. Но когда Йоджи их подтвердил, Айя был застигнут врасплох. Он действительно не знал, как на такое реагировать, поэтому тоже предпочел не обращать внимания. Ровно до того момента, как Йоджи заявил, что он не в его вкусе. Айя страшно не хотел признавать, но это заявление рассердило его. Он был обижен и злился на себя за такую реакцию. Почему, черт побери, его должно волновать, считает ли Йоджи его достаточно симпатичным для ухаживаний? Не должно. Но факт оставался фактом, и Айя боялся, что если он снова будет вести себя с Йоджи по-дружески, то тот сообразит, в чем дело. Йоджи казался беззаботным разгильдяем и – взглянем правде в глаза – иногда он им был, но в наследство от его детективного прошлого у него осталась редкостная наблюдательность. Значит, следовало вести себя так, словно ничего этого не было.

Айя глубоко задумался и совершенно не заметил, что Йоджи не ушел из кухни, а остановился в дверях, поэтому, когда он заговорил, Айя чуть не подпрыгнул.

\- Айя, а ты не скучаешь по нашим дружеским разговорам? – Йоджи стоял с другой стороны двери, и Айя его не видел. Голос был мягким, и в нем сквозила грусть.

Айя наклонил голову и вздохнул.

\- Да.

\- Тогда... – Йоджи провел рукой по волосам. – Я имею в виду... Прости меня.

Прежде чем Айя смог ответить, Йоджи направился вглубь дома. День тянулся так же, как и утро, и то, что это был понедельник, совсем не добавляло радости. Йоджи думал, что просто умрет от скуки,  вдобавок тишина, как выяснилось, только способствовала его размышлениям о собственных чувствах. Йоджи до чертиков не нравилось, что он обидел Айю, и чувствовал, что должен как-то загладить свою вину. Однако самым раздражающим оказалось то, что блондин поймал себя думающим об Айе в самые неподходящие моменты. В клубе, на работе, на свиданиях, в душе... Да красноволосый напарник ему даже снился! И сны не имели никакого отношения к миссиям.

 

Колокольчики над дверью в магазин звякнули, и Йоджи с Айей повернулись на звук.

Милена, одетая в узкие кожаные брюки и топ, остановилась в середине зала, сняла большие солнцезащитные очки и, вздернув подбородок, уставилась на Айю.

\- Похоже, мне все-таки нужна эта композиция, - хриплый голос прозвучал устало.

 Айя кивнул.

\- Тогда вам придется кое-что заполнить, - он достал блокнот и ручку из-под металлического рабочего стола.

Милена подошла к нему и склонилась над столом, заполняя документы. Айя мягко поинтересовался, есть ли у нее на примете другие цветы, кроме "райских птичек".

Пока Айя и Милена выясняли детали будущей композиции, Йоджи сравнивал обоих. Он все еще пребывал под впечатлением от красоты Милены. Квинтэссенция женственности: классическая фигура в форме песочных часов и пухлые губы, длинные волосы и мягкие карие глаза, великолепная в полном смысле этого слова. С другой стороны, Айя был весьма красив по-своему. Его высокая, худощавая и грациозная фигура замечательно контрастировала с его физической силой, а фиолетовые глаза – цвет, обычно присущий женщинам, - совершенно не умаляли мужественности, а скорее, подчеркивали ее. Он был молчаливым и загадочным, умным и порой жестоким. Айя был силой сам по себе, он властвовал в любом помещении, куда входил, вот только их сексуальный лидер совершенно не осознавал этого. Не осознавал, насколько его присутствие запугивало, устрашало и восхищало. Йоджи потряс головой. " _Блин, а у меня всегда было такое впечатление о нем?"_

\- Это все, что мне нужно знать, - сказал Айя. – Будет готово к тому сроку, что вы назовете.

Милена кивнула.

\- Спасибо, Айя, – она подошла к стене, где стояли зеленые пластиковые вазы с отдельно продающимися цветами. – Желтые розы... они ведь означают дружбу, да?

\- Верно, - Айя кивнул.

Милена осторожно провела кончиками пальцев по канареечно-желтым лепесткам.

\- Айя, вы не могли бы выбрать самую красивую розу отсюда? Мне нужна самая красивая, словом, идеальная.

Айя вздохнул, поднялся из-за рабочего стола и подошел к розам. Встав рядом с женщиной, он осмотрел цветы и выдернул великолепную розу, с полностью раскрытыми лепестками чистого яркого оттенка. Айя вручил ей розу и вновь вернулся на свое место.

Милена улыбнулась и подошла к кассе. Она молча дождалась, пока Йоджи примет деньги и упакует розу. Он неспешно отдал ей розу, наблюдая, как она принимает цветок. Милена посмотрела на нее почти с благоговением и вручила ее Йоджи, с улыбкой перегнулась через прилавок и коснулась ладонью его щеки.

\- А он красив... твой Айя, - она мягко улыбнулась. – Не жалей, Йоджи. Ни о чем.

Она надела солнечные очки, помахала им и вышла из магазина. Йоджи посмотрел на свою – уже свою – розу и улыбнулся.

 

Двое мужчин смотрели друг на друга в темноте кухни, единственным источником света была лампа над плитой. Один сидел, брови вопросительно изогнуты над аметистовыми глазами. Второй стоял, огонь горел в изумрудных глазах.

Айя заговорил первым, его голос был совершенно бесстрастен.

\- Что?

\- Я снова это сделал.

\- Что?! – Айя нахмурился, изумление отчетливо проступило в его голосе. – Во время секса. Опять?!

\- Я так и сказал, – Йоджи кивнул, подошел к кухонному столу и встал, опершись ладонями на столешницу. Наклонил голову и тихо засмеялся. – Ты просто не выходишь у меня из головы.

\- Забудь, - фыркнул Айя.

\- Я пытался. Видит Бог, я пытался! – он оттолкнулся от стола и направился к Айе. – Это пытка. Ты меня убиваешь.

\- Нет, не я, - Айя покачал головой. – А то представление обо мне, что у тебя в голове. Этот Айя убивает тебя. Не я. Я не имею ничего общего ни с тобой, ни с ходом твоих мыслей.

Йоджи наклонился, его долговязая фигура возвышалась над сидящим Айей.

\- Это не какая-то придуманная версия тебя! Мои мысли основываются на воспоминаниях. Не на фантазиях, – Йоджи наклонился еще ниже, его лицо оказалось в паре дюймов от Айиного. – И я очень хотел бы знать, почему.

\- А я знаю?! – Айя нахмурился и поднял руки, чтобы оттолкнуть Йоджи, но тот поймал его за запястья и с силой потянул на себя.

Айя широко распахнул глаза, ощутив прикосновение чужих губ. Поцелуй получился грубым и совершенно неромантичным, и Айю охватил гнев, едва он почувствовал, как Йоджи пытается использовать язык. Айя до крови прикусил нижнюю губу Йоджи, и тот был вынужден его отпустить, чтобы прикоснуться к ранке, и в этом момент Айя встал и оттолкнул блондина.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Йоджи! – Айя вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Даже и не думай повторить!

\- А тебе не любопытно? – спросил Йоджи, даже не пытаясь остановить кровь из прокушенной губы. – Не хочешь узнать, почему я до сих пор чувствую то же самое по отношению к тебе?

\- Нет. Ни малейшего желания, - Айя вновь сел за стол и медленно пил чай.

\- Лжешь, - Йоджи уставился на напарника в ожидании реакции. Когда ее не последовало, он сказал снова:

\- Ты лжешь, Айя. У тебя стоит.

Айя с такой силой стукнул чашкой по столу, что та треснула. Он повернулся к Йоджи, игнорируя тепло разливавшегося под ладонью чая.

\- А почему это имеет значение?! – Его глаза потемнели до такой степени, что фиолетового почти не было заметно. – Ты же сам сказал, что я не в твоем вкусе! Вдобавок, не из-за этого ли в первую очередь тебе противна сама мысль?!

\- Слушай, я в курсе этого обстоятельства, - Йоджи продолжал ухмыляться, - но почему-то мне все равно. Поэтому я подумал...

\- Что ты подумал? Что можешь поэкспериментировать? – Айя тряхнул головой. – Нет, не со мной. Найди другого парня для опытов.

\- Боже, - Йоджи вздохнул, - Айя, я не то имел в виду.

Айя посмотрел на треснувшую чашку и лужу чая на столе.

\- Что ты имел в виду, уже не имеет значения.

\- Айя...

\- Заткнись, - Айя смотрел на Йоджи, прищурив глаза  и стиснув зубы.– С меня хватит!

Йоджи вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Ты упрямишься. Позволь мне объяснить, что я чувствую. Ты прав, ты был бы первым мужчиной, которого я рассматриваю как...

Айя откинулся на стуле, как бы говоря "я слушаю", но, скорее всего, отвечать не собирался. Йоджи усмотрел в его движении надежду и продолжил:

\- Да, я бы поэкспериментировал, но не по той причине, что ты думаешь. Меня действительно влечет к тебе. Кто ты есть... – Йоджи опустил голову, он в жизни не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым. – Как ты заставляешь меня чувствовать. Да, я хочу попробовать, но не в плане секса. Я просто хочу быть с тобой, – он сделал паузу. – Я думаю.

\- Ты думаешь? – Айя улыбнулся одной из своих редких улыбок.

Йоджи поднял голову и, увидев эту улыбку, сообразил, что они снова друзья.

\- Да.

\- Это самое идиотское, что я когда-либо слышал.

\- Ну, вообще-то да, - Йоджи шагнул к Айе.

Айя кивнул.

\- Без разницы. Я спать, - он прошел мимо Йоджи к выходу из кухни.

Йоджи крикнул ему вслед:

\- Ну, и что мы будем делать?

\- А что ты предлагаешь?

\- Я хочу быть с тобой.

Айя обернулся, его лицо скрыла темнота гостиной.

\- Значит, пусть будет так.

Йоджи смотрел, как Айя идет через гостиную к лестнице наверх. " _Значит, пусть будет так? Значит_ _, пусть_ _будет_ _так_ _! И_ _во_ _что_ _, черт_ _возьми_ _, я_ _вляпался_ _?! Я_ _.. Я_ _Айин_ _... О_ _, черт_ _! Я Айин бойфренд!"_

 

Айя сидел на постели, прислонившись спиной к изголовью. Он читал сборник стихов и коротких рассказов разных авторов, большинство неизвестных. Неплохие стихи, и Айя остался вполне доволен – его 14,95 не были потрачены впустую. Кроме того, он прекрасно знал, что Йоджи топчется с другой стороны двери.

Эта странность началась неделю назад, как раз после того, как Айя сказал Йоджи, что не возражает, чтобы они были вместе. С тех пор Йоджи каждую ночь простаивал возле Айиной двери от пяти до десяти минут, потом ругал себя и уходил в свою комнату, громко топая. Айя никогда не говорил, что он знал об этом. Он знал, что его ответ "значит, пусть будет так" стал сюрпризом для Йоджи, и именно поэтому тот никак не мог решиться постучать в дверь. Даже несмотря на то, что делал это сотни раз раньше. Однако у Айи были свои причины для такого решения.

Айя и впрямь находил Йоджино желание просто быть вместе смешным. Их дружба устраивала обоих, они болтали почти каждую ночь. И это не считая того времени, что они проводили в магазине и на миссиях. Айя был уверен, что Йоджино любопытство носило сексуальный характер, осознавал это Йоджи или нет. Поэтому Айя планировал продолжать такие отношения до того момента, как Йоджи поймет, что просто быть с ним недостаточно, у него и так это уже есть. И Айя совершенно не хотел спать с ним, все, что он хотел – это чтобы Йоджи признал, что был неправ и что эмоции никакого отношения к происходящему не имеют. Что единственное, что он чувствовал, - это странное и смущающее желание по отношению к напарнику.

Айя сидел на кровати, периодически глядя на часы и отмечая минуты, что Йоджи стоял у двери. Айя ухмыльнулся, прошло уже около трех минут. Он почти решил подойти к двери, распахнуть ее и полюбоваться на выражение лица Йоджи – оно бы того стоило, но его размышления были прерваны осторожным стуком. Айя удивленно поднял брови, прежде чем ответить.

\- Открыто, - он закрыл книгу, отмечая страницу, на которой читал, тонкой черной закладкой, и мысленно сделал пометку не показывать Йоджи, что он был в курсе его топтаний под дверью.

Йоджи закрыл за собой дверь, сел на стул и вздохнул.

\- Что читаешь?

Айя показал книгу.

\- "Зимнее стекло и другие рассказы и стихотворения".

Йоджи кивнул.

\- Звучит заумно.

Айя пожал плечами.

\- Успокаивает и хорошо читается, вообще-то. Можешь взять почитать.

Йоджи вздернул брови.

– Ммм, нет.

\- Шире надо мыслить, Йоджи.

Йоджи улыбнулся.

\- Я над этим работаю, – он кинул на Айю проницательный взгляд.

Айя кивнул с улыбкой.

\- Ну-ну. Я собираюсь спать.

\- Нет,– Айя нахмурился, услышав его тон. – Я имею в виду, я пришел тебя спросить, может, ты хочешь сходить в бар или куда-то еще...

Айя нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- Я не пойду ни в один из твоих непристойных клубов.

Йоджи раздраженно посмотрел на него.

 - Я не сказал "клуб", я сказал "бар".

Айя пожал плечами.

\- Я не пойду ни в один из твоих непристойных баров.

\- Шире надо мыслить, Айя, - улыбнулся Йоджи.

Айя вздохнул.

 - Ну хорошо, если тебя это сделает счастливым.

Йоджи просто смотрел на Айю пару секунд после такого заявления.

\- Ну, да... хорошо. Будь готов через пять минут, – он почти вышел из комнаты, но остановился в дверях и, обернувшись, добавил. – Если ты действительно хочешь сделать меня счастливым, то надень ту пурпурную рубашку от костюма.

Айя смотрел на дверь, чуть наклонив голову. Выражение его лица было смесью удивления и замешательства: он надевал ту рубашку только однажды, когда работал под прикрытием управляющим. И это было год назад.

В данный момент, одетый в ту самую рубашку, Айя сидел в Йоджином Севене, скрестив руки на груди.

\- А для тебя действительно было так важно, чтобы вел ты? – в вопросе сквозило неприкрытое веселье.

Айя кинул на Йоджи мрачный взгляд, но поскольку он был только наполовину серьезен, Йоджи позволил себе коротко рассмеяться.

Йоджи припарковался возле довольно изящно выглядевшего здания и потянулся, выйдя из машины. Айя последовал за ним, недовольно и с силой захлопнув дверь со своей стороны.

\- Знаешь, если тебе понравится, то тебе придется стереть с лица ту гримасу, что ты сейчас корчишь, - Йоджи рассмеялся и направился к входу.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Йоджи! – фыркнул Айя, чем рассмешил Йоджи еще сильнее.

Оказавшись внутри, Айя почувствовал, как расслабляется – до этого он даже не осознавал, что напряжен. Его предыдущей мыслью было, что Йоджи наверняка притащил его в какую-нибудь дыру. Бар же оказался чистым, просторным и заполненным молодежью и посетителями чуть постарше, и это было приятно. Айя порадовался, что у Йоджи все-таки были остатки здравого смысла и тот не напивался в темных, отвратительных клубах, полных доступных шлюх и пьяных на танцполе.

Парни забрали свои напитки в баре, расположенном в центре зала, и теперь пробирались к столикам у стены. Какое-то время они сидели молча, наблюдая за посетителями. Они сидели напротив, но ни один не смотрел на другого. Первым заговорил именно Йоджи.

\- Почему ты согласился пойти со мной, Айя?

Айя оторвал взгляд от своей ром-колы и слегка нахмурился:

\- А почему ты предложил, если думал, что я откажусь?

Йоджи пожал плечами:

\- Подумал, что мы могли бы сходить вместе куда-нибудь, учитывая наши отношения и все такое.

Айя приподнял бровь:

\- Так это свидание?

Йоджи слегка дернулся, услышав комментарий:

\- Это вечер в городе.

Айя тихо засмеялся:

\- Называй, как хочешь.

\- Ты надел рубашку, - Йоджи вытянул руку и дотронулся до Айиной одежды. – Спасибо. Но почему?

Айи губы дрогнули в почти зловещей усмешке.

\- Хотел сделать тебе приятное... учитывая наши отношения и все такое.

Йоджи фыркнул:

\- Издеваешься?

\- Никогда!

\- Врешь. Ты развлекаешься, - Йоджи наклонился и пристально посмотрел Айе в глаза. – Почему ты не можешь поверить, что меня влечет к тебе? Что ты красив?

Айя покачал головой.

\- Ты уже во второй раз называешь меня красивым. Почему?

Йоджи улыбнулся.

\- Потому что это на самом деле так.

Айя прищурился.

\- Не принимается.

Йоджи глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ну почему обязательно должна быть причина? Или ты пытаешься сказать, что, глядя в зеркало, не видишь красивого парня? Только это может быть причиной твоего сомнения в моих словах.

\- То, что вижу я, не играет роли.

\- Все равно расскажи.

Последовала пауза. Тишина была такой долгой, что Йоджи уже начал опасаться, что так и не получит ответа. Айя застонал и сделал большой глоток.

\- Я вижу нечто странное.

Йоджи нахмурился.

\- Неверно. Что тебе может не нравиться в себе?

Айя вздохнул.

\- Ненавижу свой цвет волос. Похоже на кровь.

\- Верно. Но это же и цвет феникса, - Йоджи заглянул в свой стакан, тот был пуст. – Магическое существо, прекрасное и вдохновляющее, – слова были мягкими, а взгляд добрым и нежным, когда Йоджи смотрел на Айю. – Существо, которое знает, как важно возрождение. Возрождение, знаешь ли, тоже может быть хорошим. Позволяет проанализировать всю жизнь и твое место в ней, - Йоджи слегка улыбнулся. – Жаль, что моя внешность не вызывает такого образа.

Айя молчал, он просто не знал, что ответить на такое. Йоджи казался искренним, и это немного успокаивало. Он не должен был называть его красивым, не говоря уже о том, чтобы доказывать свои слова. Айя не понимал, как Йоджи мог так говорить о ком-то еще, ведь это слово лучше всего описывало его самого.

\- А что видишь ты? – спросил он, не поднимая головы. – Когда смотришь в зеркало.

Йоджи удивленно поднял брови.

\- Одного чертовски сексуального сукиного сына.

Айя улыбнулся.

\- Странно, потому что я вижу самоуверенного ублюдка.

\- Эй, эй! – Йоджи шутливо погрозил пальцем. – Без выражений! – Он коротко рассмеялся. – А если серьезно, то я пытаюсь избегать зеркал.

\- Почему? – Айино любопытство было искренним.

Йоджи нахмурился.

\- Потому что я не вижу себя... Я вижу того меня, которым я стал. И мне не нравится этот человек.

\- Ты стал тем, кем решил стать.

\- Я знаю, в этом-то и проблема, - Йоджи закрыл глаза. – Я думал, что буду выше всего этого. Я ошибся, вместо этого меня затянуло. Ненавижу признавать, но я не могу сказать, который я – настоящий. Общительный и беззаботный парень... или убийца.

\- Оба.

Йоджи озадаченно посмотрел на Айю.

\- Ты – они оба, - Айя откинулся назад. – Беззаботный и жестокий. Общительный и развратный. Прекрасный и уродливый.

Йоджи застыл. Его голос был безжизненным и с нотками гнева.

\- Ну спасибо, Айя.

Айя покачал головой.

\- Ты не так меня понял. Ты никогда не сможешь вычеркнуть тот факт, что ты убивал людей. Равно как и то, что ты получал удовольствие от женщин.

\- И в чем смысл? – фыркнул Йоджи.

\- Твоя жизнь сейчас - это то, что создало тебя. Ты говорил о фениксе. Ты ведь тоже возродился в некотором роде. Тебе может не нравиться результат, но теперь это ты, - Айя вздохнул. – И я не вижу в тебе никаких недостатков.

Йоджи улыбнулся.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты у нас такой тонко чувствующий.

Айя пристально посмотрел на него.

\- Вот и не начинай.

Смех Йоджи совпал с Айиной усмешкой.

 

 Йоджи не собирался засыпать. Они с Айей вернулись из бара довольно поздно, и потом еще сидели и разговаривали в Айиной комнате. Йоджи устроился на краю Айиной постели. Он думал, что встал и ушел к себе. Он думал, что лежит в своей постели, но его постель не пахла сандаловым деревом. Йоджи боялся открыть глаза. Если их не открывать, то его здесь нет. Если их не открывать, то можно опять уснуть и побеспокоиться об этом позже. Если их не открывать....

\- Я знаю, что ты проснулся. Подъем, - Айя лежал на кровати, опираясь на локоть, черные простыни сбились вокруг талии.

Йоджи осторожно открыл один глаз и посмотрел на Айю. Он ожидал увидеть сердитый пристальный взгляд. Вместо этого увидел спокойного Айю без рубашки.

\- Если ты нашел время переодеться, то мог бы разбудить меня и отправить в свою комнату, - Йоджи сел, глядя на друга.

Айя нахмурился.

\- Я не твоя мамочка.

Йоджи фыркнул.

\- Я не это имел в виду. Что если Кен и Оми узнают, что я спал здесь? Как ты собираешься отвечать на вопросы?

\- Я скажу им правду, - Айя усмехнулся, - что ты мой любовник.

Йоджи побледнел.

\- Ч-что?! Это не **правда**! Мы не спали вместе!

Айино лицо было бесстрастно.

\- Только что спали.

\- Айя! Будь серьезнее! – Йоджи отбросил простыню. – Боже, как неловко!

\- Почему? – вот сейчас Айя пристально и сердито смотрел на него. – Ты же хотел быть со мной, так?

Йоджи стоял и смотрел на Айю сверху вниз.

\- Да, я так сказал.

\- Тогда что неловкого в том, чтобы просыпаться со своей второй половиной?

Йоджи вскинул голову.

\- Что?!

Айя встал, явно разозлившись по-настоящему.

\- Понятно. Значит, просыпаться со шлюхой, которую ты подцепил в баре, нормально, но если со мной...

\- Даже и не думай! – Йоджи помахал рукой и подошел к Айе вплотную. – Даже не пытайся сделать меня виноватым! Мне неловко, потому что я никогда до сегодняшнего дня не просыпался с мужчиной. И ты это знаешь!

У Йоджи тоже был весьма эффективный сердитый взгляд, когда ему нужно. Айя удостоился изумрудного пристального взгляда, который являлся зеркальным отражением его собственного. Какое-то время они стояли, играя в гляделки. Наконец Айя сделал шаг назад и откинул голову.

\- Единственное средство избавиться от такой неловкости – делать это почаще.

Йоджи весьма неизящно уронил челюсть при этих словах.

\- Ты серьезно.

\- А я похож на шутника?

Йоджи знал, что Айя его проверяет, пытаясь определить, насколько он серьезен касательно их отношений. И сейчас Йоджи считал, что Айя блефует.

\- Хорошо, Айя, - Йоджи принял самодовольный вид. – Я перевезу свои вещи вечером.

 

Младший Вайсс смотрел на Кена так, словно у того на голове сидела лягушка.

\- Перестань так на меня смотреть! – Кен сидел на краю Оминой постели. – Я знаю, что я видел! Йоджи провел ночь с Айей.

Оми покачал головой.

\- Я уверен, что он просто зашел утром. Хотел что-то спросить.

\- Нет, он был взъерошенный, заспанный и несчастный, – Кен кивнул сам себе. – На нем была вчерашняя одежда.

Оми изогнул бровь.

\- Заспанный и несчастный?

\- Ага, словно только что встал.

Оми пристально посмотрел на Кена, забавно, как тот верил в свои слова. Он был так уверен, что даже не рассуждал логически. Они ведь говорили об Айе! Насколько Оми знал, Йоджи совсем не нравился Айе. Так с какой стати он бы позволил Йоджи остаться на ночь у себя, тем более в своей постели? Бессмыслица. Поэтому Оми слушал друга, но про себя решил не верить ничему из сказанного.

Ровно до завтрака. Что-то было... определенно не так.

 

Они провели пять мучительных минут в полной тишине, потом Йоджи спросил:

\- Ну как, Оми, готов к экзаменам?

\- А? – Оми поднял взгляд на него. – Ну, до них еще есть время...

Йоджи нахмурился:

\- Правда? О, ну да...

На кухне вновь воцарилась такая тишина, что Оми слышал тиканье настенных часов, и ему пришло в голову, что если постараться, то можно различить, как работает сам часовой механизм.

Неожиданно Кен душераздирающе вздохнул.

\- Парни, у нас тут явно творится что-то странное, - он покосился на Йоджи. – Слушай, мы знаем, что ты ночевал в Айиной комнате, - он поднял руки и закрыл глаза. – Нет, я не хочу знать детали! Итак, мы в курсе и нам наплевать, поэтому давайте есть! – он уткнулся в свою тарелку с холодной курятиной, оставшейся с ужина.

Йоджи пожал губы.

\- Ммм, хорошо. Вообще-то, ничего не было. Мы просто разговаривали, вот и все.

Кен насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Неважно, главное -  без деталей, помнишь?

Оми раздраженно посмотрел на сидящего напротив Кена.

\- Я за то, чтобы поверить ему. Они болтали, и Йоджи уснул. Вполне могло случиться.

\- Могло, но не случилось, - засмеялся Кен. – Болтающий Айя! Не смеши меня.

Айя нахмурился и оторвался от своей тарелки:

\- Ты серьезно считаешь меня таким нелюдимым? – в голосе сквозил тщательно сдерживаемый гнев.

Троица переглянулась и в унисон ответила:

\- Да.

Айя озадаченно посмотрел на Йоджи. " _Как он мог сказать это с такой убежденностью? Он же единственный в этом доме знал правду"_  . Айя проигнорировал эту мысль и ответил:

\- Йоджи прав. Мы просто болтали, - он снова уткнулся в свою тарелку. – Я не настолько холоден.

Йоджи внутренне вздрогнул от такого заявления. Он достаточно хорошо знал Айю, и услышал в его голосе обиду. Он не думал, что остальные ответили "да", пытаясь задеть Айю, по крайней мере, он точно не хотел. Тем не менее, Айя воспринял все именно так и теперь Йоджи чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, но Оми его опередил.

\- Ну, я думаю, это здорово – у тебя есть кто-то, на кого можно положиться, Айя, - Оми слабо улыбнулся. – И ты чувствуешь себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы подпустить кого-то так близко.

\- Боже, Оми! – Кен оторвал кусок мяса от кости. – Вот ты сейчас это сказал так, словно Йоджи Айина вторая половинка!

Айя же в этот момент закашлялся и совершенно неэлегантно стал отплевываться водой, которую пытался проглотить. Йоджи глянул на него через стол, усмехаясь и подняв брови. Он открыл рот, собираясь сказать что-то и смутить Айю еще больше, но быстро передумал. Вместо этого он потер шею и выдавил:

\- Ну, я все.

Кен указал на его тарелку.

\- Да ты едва притронулся к еде!

Пока Кен и Йоджи пререкались касательно важности завтрака, Оми наблюдал за выражением лица Айи и его реакцией на безобидные слова Кена. Он глубоко вдохнул и, отведя взгляд, тихо, но твердо произнес:

\- Знаешь, Айя, мы не имеем ничего против, если Йоджи твоя вторая половинка.

Айя поднял взгляд, и так сжал зубы, что на скулах заиграли желваки. Кен и Йоджи прекратили спорить. На кухне вновь воцарилась тишина.

Йоджи качался на стуле, опасно откидываясь назад. Он вздохнул и хлопнул ладонями по столешнице с такой силой, что Оми подпрыгнул.

\- Послушай, Айя, - Йоджи поймал взгляд сидящего напротив лидера Вайсс, - они не имеют ничего против, поэтому мы можем больше не скрываться.

Айя вскинул голову, фиолетовые глаза опасно сощурились, а на скулах опять заиграли желваки. Йоджи наклонил голову и улыбнулся:

\- Айя, ну ты же меня больше не стыдишься, ведь правда?

\- Парни, - Кен встал и потянулся, – я серьезно не желаю этого слышать.

Йоджи сердито нахмурился.

\- Слышать о чем?! Ничего же не было!

Кен пожал плечами и направился к раковине. Когда он оказался за спиной Айи, тот произнес:

\- Хоть мы и вместе, у меня нет никакого желания спать с Йоджи.

Кен включил горячую воду и фыркнул:

\- Ну-ну, вообще-то это естественный порядок вещей. Вначале все отношения состоят из чувств, эмоций и этой "я-просто-хочу-быть-с-тобой" ерунды, - Кен взял жидкость для мытья посуды и начал мыть тарелку, - потом вы становитесь еще ближе. И в какой-то момент все заканчивается сексом. Черт, да к тому моменту вам самим этого хочется, - Кен поставил тарелку в сушилку и пошел к двери. – Слушайте, до тех пор, пока это не отражается на работе команды и я не слышу вас через стены, мне все равно, чем вы занимаетесь, – он помахал рукой и вышел из кухни. – Увидимся на пересменке в магазине.

Оми молча смотрел в свою тарелку, потом встал, вымыл ее и быстро покинул кухню, не рискуя глядеть в сторону товарищей по команде. Он не знал точно, почему, но что-то странное творилось снова.

 

Утренняя и послеобеденная смены прошли без сучка без задоринки, и на удивление не возникло никакой неловкости. Все четверо работали и общались, как обычно, что порадовало Айю и успокоило Йоджи. Однако в конце рабочего дня после закрытия магазина случилась другая странность. Странность заключалась не в том, что Йоджи перетаскивал свои вещи в Айину комнату. Оми и Кен как-то ожидали этого после утреннего разговора. Странность была в том, что Айя был мрачнее тучи.

\- Ммм, Айя... – Оми был достаточно молод, чтобы рискнуть здоровьем ради любопытства и достаточно молод, чтобы действительно волноваться за кого-то. – Почему ты... в бешенстве?

Айя посмотрел на него сверху вниз и фыркнул:

\- Я не в бешенстве.

\- Не-ет, мой мальчик, он не в бешенстве, - Йоджи затормозил в дверях Айиной комнаты и посмотрел на своих товарищей, - он просто раздосадован. Он думал, что я блефую. Видишь ли, Оми, наш Айя думал, что знает меня достаточно хорошо. Он думал, что у меня есть какой-то скрытый мотив... свои личные причины, чтобы желать таких отношений, - Йоджи самодовольно улыбнулся. – А теперь он знает, что заблуждался относительно меня и того, чего я хочу, - Йоджи скользнул взглядом по Айе и посмотрел ему в глаза, его голос стал серьезнее. – Кого я хочу...

Айя прищурился, развернулся на каблуках и быстро ушел. Оми грустно посмотрел на Йоджи, тот пожал плечами и скрылся в Айиной комнате. Оми знал, где найти Айю. Когда тот был расстроен, то шел на крышу. Где Оми сейчас и стоял, в паре футов позади Айи. Айя знал, что он здесь, но предпочел промолчать. Оми кашлянул, обозначая свое присутствие. Айя возвел глаза к небу, ну неужели тот был такого низкого о его способностях к восприятию.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - Айя обернулся через плечо.

\- Тогда просто послушай, - вздохнул Оми.

Айя фыркнул.

Три шага спустя Оми уже стоял рядом с ним.

\- Нельзя жить с кем-то бок о бок годами и не привязываться к ним, - голос Оми звучал мягко, но настолько твердо, что Айя повернулся к нему. Любой, кто мог говорить так честно и напрямую, заслуживал взгляда в глаза. Оми продолжил: - Я считаю тебя другом и хочу помочь... – Увидев поднятую в немом вопросе бровь, Оми опустил глаза, прикусил губу и неожиданно поднял взгляд, такой неистовый, что Айя поневоле полностью переменил свое мнение о решительности младшего Вайсс.

Оми между тем произнес:  

\- Очевидно, между тобой и Йоджи что-то произошло, что-то, что мы с Кеном упустили. Что-то, что позволило тебе раскрыться и чувствовать себя спокойно. И если вы вместе, то ты должен радоваться, что Йоджи хочет быть ближе к тебе. Чего по тебе не скажешь. И это ставит меня в тупик... – Оми наклонил голову, - если только Йоджи не прав. В таком случае тебе придется кое-что объяснить.

Айя нахмурился, и Оми покачал головой, видя медленно закипающий гнев.

\- Не мне. Йоджи. Так вот, я не думаю, что Йоджи блефует. Не пойми меня неправильно, мы все знаем, он может шутить и дурачиться по-полной, но я не думаю, что он бы стал шутить такими вещами. Даже женщины, с которыми он знакомится, знают, чем все закончится. Он никогда не вводит их в заблуждение.

Оми засунул руки в карманы и мягко улыбнулся:

\- Я просто думаю, что если ты не уверен, что твое отношение к Йоджи – нечто большее, чем дружба, тебе следует... ну, не знаю... сказать ему об этом? Что ли... чтоб он прекратил переезд... потому что я уверен – он действительно всерьез увлекся тобой.

Оми наклонил голову, но больше ничего не сказал и направился к двери, оставив Айю наедине со своими мыслями.

Йоджи стоял посреди Айиной комнаты, пытаясь сообразить, куда пристроить пачку сигарет. Он держал ее на ладони и задумчиво жевал нижнюю губу, когда Айя вошел в комнату.

\- Даже и не думай, Кудо, - Айя махнул рукой в сторону сигарет.

\- Э, нет, - Йоджи наклонил голову к плечу. – Ты принял меня и все, что идет в комплекте со мной. Так куда мне их положить?

Айя вздохнул, подойдя к Йоджи, взял пачку и положил на прикроватную тумбочку справа.

\- Это твоя половина.

Йоджи кивнул.

\- Да не волнуйся, я прихватил вещей всего на неделю. Я подумал, что с учетом совместной жизни, убийств, а теперь еще и сна недели нам точно хватит, чтобы понять, сможем ли мы ужиться.

Теперь настала очередь Айи согласно кивать. Затем он слегка нахмурился. Неделя, черт побери! Йоджи притащил достаточно вещей, чтобы полностью заполнить небольшую комнату. Айя нахмурился еще сильнее. Если их отношения продолжатся, то как, блин, они будут впихивать сюда остальное Йоджино имущество?!

Айя наблюдал, как Йоджи раздевается. Он вздохнул. Итак, их настоящие отношения начнутся с переполненной комнаты и красных шелковых боксеров. Так банально. Айя застонал и направился в ванную. Вернувшись, он увидел, что Йоджи запомнил сказанное ранее и уже лежал под простынями на правой половине кровати. Айя выключил свет и залез в постель.

\- Айя, тут прохладно.

\- Так оденься, - проворчал Айя.

\- Я и так одет.

\- На тебе боксеры. Которых, судя по всему, недостаточно.

\- Они тебе нравятся, – со смешком ответил Йоджи.

Айя вздохнул, какое-то время оба молчали, потом он произнес:

\- Кен неправ. Я никогда не буду чувствовать себя обязанным спать с тобой.

Йоджи улыбнулся в темноте, четко зная, что Айя его не видит.

\- Он не это сказал. Он сказал, что в итоге ты захочешь спать со мной. Захочешь меня.

\- Если я правильно помню, то именно ты произнес мое имя во время секса, - ухмыльнулся Айя. – Дважды.

\- Трижды.

\- Трижды?! – Айя резко сел. – Когда?!

\- Ну какое это имеет значение? – Йоджи улыбнулся. – Фишка в том, что я думал о тебе в момент экстаза, - в его голосе почти слышался сарказм.

Айино любопытство быстро сменилось гневом:

\- Какого черта ты это делаешь?! Видят боги, это же просто смешно! Мы оба знаем, что на самом деле я тебе не нравлюсь...

\- Заткнись! – Йоджи, разозлившись, тоже сел. – Проклятье, Айя! Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты... – Йоджи осекся на полуслове, увидев Айино лицо. Хотя комната была освещена только лунным светом, проникавшим сквозь прозрачную занавеску, его было достаточно, чтобы прочитать Айины эмоции. Понимание отразилось на лице Йоджи, и Айя отвернулся, но Йоджи коснулся пальцами его подбородка, заставляя взглянуть на себя.

\- Мне не нужно ничего делать, – это не был вопрос. – Ты ведь уже знаешь, что я чувствую... Так почему сопротивляешься?

Йоджи убрал руку. Айя молча смотрел на него, раздумывая, затем вздохнул, закрыл глаза и тихо ответил:

\- Я обиделся, когда ты сказал, что я не в твоем вкусе. А затем ты совершенно неожиданно стал ухаживать за мной, и я был в замешательстве... – он пристально посмотрел на Йоджи. – Уж извини, но после такого тебе тяжело верить.

Йоджи улыбнулся.

\- Ага, я признаю, что это странно. После того, как я в третий раз произнес твое имя, я подумал, что мне нужно обратиться к причине, – он пожал плечами. – Хотя, возможно, я неправильно начал...

Айя выгнул бровь.

\- Ты думаешь...

Двое парней молча смотрели друг на друга. Воздух в комнате был прохладным, но Айе так нравилось, а Йоджи записал его в разряд вещей, к которым придется привыкнуть, если он хочется быть рядом с Айей.

Йоджи поднял руку и коснулся Айиной щеки, лаская и наблюдая, как тот косится на его ладонь. Тепло чужого тела согревало щеку и, хотя жест был совершенно обычным, следующий шаг Йоджи казался очевидным. Поэтому Айя не был удивлен, когда Йоджи подался вперед и накрыл его губы своими, чуть улыбаясь. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Айя может быть таким отзывчивым, но так и было. У них получился даже не поцелуй, а лишь намек на него, почти неощутимый, и Айя не был уверен, что ему это не показалось.

Шепот Йоджи пьянил: "Какой же ты красивый... обалденно красивый!". И он снова поцеловал Айю. На этот раз поцелуй вышел настоящим, разительно отличаясь от того неуклюжего и грубого в кухне. Этот был нежным и изысканным, и Айя совершенно не сопротивлялся, когда язык Йоджи скользнул по его нижней губе. Айя тоже хотел и приоткрыл рот. Йоджи застонал, ощущая теплую глубину Айиного рта. Он медленно исследовал новое для него пространство, стремясь запомнить все. Айю поразило, что один-единственный поцелуй – пусть даже настолько чувственный – может произвести такой эффект, словно все тело горело в огне желания, словно Йоджи не просто целовал его, а ласкал ладонями все тело. Айя проглотил стон, наслаждаясь близостью и отвечая на поцелуй.

Хотя они не касались друг друга, они были так близко, что Айя почувствовал легкую дрожь, пробежавшую по телу Йоджи. Поцелуй стал более глубоким, и оба отдавались ему целиком. Они двигались изящно и плавно, и по мере сплетения языков желание разгоралось. Такое сильное, что Айя не выдержал и застонал Йоджи в рот. У блондина от удовольствия закружилась голова, и ему потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы продолжить поцелуй и не растаять от этого невозможно сексуального звука. Айя удовлетворенно вздохнул и прервал поцелуй; с губ Йоджи сорвался практически неслышный всхлип.

Они оба тяжело дышали, во взглядах, устремленных друг на друга, сквозило осознание.

\- Мы собираемся этим заниматься, Айя, – хрипло и мягко выдохнул Йоджи.

\- Я правда не знаю... – Айя покачал головой, - но будет глупо не попробовать.

\- Знаешь, – Йоджи улыбнулся, - в таком случае, в один прекрасный день тебе придется признать, что Кен был прав.

\- Нет, мне ничего не придется признавать, - Айя усмехнулся. – Все, что мне нужно, – это действовать.

Йоджи издал тихий смешок...

 

**Шесть месяцев спустя**

\- Почему мы опять это делаем?

Йоджи прислонился к фонарному столбу и смотрел вверх, на высокое здание, старое, но еще в очень хорошем состоянии.

Айя оглянулся.

\- Потому что я устал от бесконечных попыток втиснуть все твое барахло в мое скромное жилище.

Йоджи посмотрел на Айю, вопросительно изогнув брови.

\- Так почему мы опять это делаем?

Айя вздохнул.

\- Забудь, – он развернулся и уже направился было к зданию, как его обняли сзади, и он оказался прижат к груди Йоджи. – Какого черта! Мы же в общественном месте!

Йоджи примостил подбородок на плече Айи.

\- А мне пофиг. Так ответь на вопрос. Почему мы ищем квартиру?

Айя выскользнул из объятий и повернулся лицом к Йоджи.

\- Хорошо, я отвечу.

Йоджи упер руки в бока и эффектно откинул голову.

\- Потому что я думаю, что мы собираемся это делать, – Айя улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Йоджи и добавил, - и потому что ты слишком шумный. А Кен сказал, что не желает слышать хоть что-нибудь через стену, помнишь?

Йоджи фыркнул.

\- Очевидно, он никогда не занимался сексом с тобой.

Айя покачал головой.

\- Ну-ну.

\- Ну-ну? – Йоджи нахмурился. – И что, черт побери, это должно означать?

Айя развернулся и направился к зданию.

\- Что такое? Ты мне не доверяешь?

\- Да нет, но твой ответ... Что, черт побери, он означает, Айя?

Айя обернулся.

\- Понимай, как хочешь, - но в его глазах читалась правда, поэтому Йоджи не беспокоился, на самом деле он был даже доволен, что его любовник чувствовал себя в его присутствии достаточно уверенно, чтобы так шутить.

Йоджи улыбнулся, но не пошел следом за Айей. На самом деле ему было все равно, какую квартиру они в итоге выберут, поскольку пока он был с Аей, он был на вершине блаженства.

 

Райские птицы или стрелиция 

strongОми наклонил голову, но больше ничего не сказал и направился к двери, оставив Айю наедине со своими мыслями.


End file.
